Slytherin Princess
by MelodyMannix
Summary: It's 8th year and the Nott twins are back at Hogwarts after the war. Theo and Campbell are trying their best to deal with what they and their family did during the war and learning how to live their lives out from under their father's thumb. Will a Gryffindor and a Slytherin lead them on the road to redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm so excited about this piece. It's going to have romance, adventure, lots of Hogwarts. It just makes me happy. **

**Anyway I don't own any Harry Potter characters, just Campbell but I did take some minor liberties with them. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**

Theodore looked at his sister sitting across from him on the train to Hogwarts. Campbell and him were twins and you could tell. They had the same dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but Theo know there was more to it than that. They had the same tilt of their head when they found something interesting. They had the same gleam in their eyes when there was something they wanted.

"Bell, you should change into your robes," Theo tried calmly. Campbell was in a mood. She hated change more than most people and living away from the estate for the first time in her young life was a rather big change.

"You should mind your own business Theo," she snapped back. Their father, Theodore Sr had made it clear that Theo was to look after her while at Hogwarts, make sure she didn't stir up trouble.

Campbell, even at 11, knew that her father favored her brother just because he was a boy, and after their mother passed away it had only gotten worse. She was bitter and angry and Theo was the only saving grace. They were thick as thieves.

Campbell stood suddenly. "I'm going for a walk," she declared and stomped out of the compartment. She had absolutely no plan other than walking until she could forget to be angry.

She ran right into a girl her age already in her robes. Her hair was twice the size of her head and her teeth were huge. Compared to Campbell's glossy straight hair, and her perfect white teeth, the girl seemed less to anyone who was looking, but not to Campbell and not to the girl either.

"Pardon me," she said abruptly, "I was just looking for a toad," she explained. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

Campbell looked around her feet as if she could have missed the creature in her anger. "I haven't seen it. I'm Campbell Nott by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Granger wasn't a name she recognized so Campbell didn't think her parents were friends with her father. The girl looked kind enough, her chin held high.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you find the boy's toad," Campbell said and meant it. She would have spent time looking for the thing with the Granger girl but she was still angry and unwilling to distract herself from it yet.

"Thank you Campbell Nott." Then the girl was gone.

A compartment door slid open next to her and four head looked at her then. Two girls and two boys. The girl looked like opposites. One with long blonde hair, the other with black shoulder length hair. The boys were similarly different. There was a coffee skinned boy next to a moon clear one. The one with the skin like moon light looked almost transparent at times. They all made an interesting group.

"Did I hear you were Campbell Nott?" The black boy asked. Campbell just nodded. He extended a hand towards her. "I'm Blaise Zabini." She recognized that name but barley.

The blonde girl spoke next. "I'm Daphne Greengrass." She just waved.

"Pansy Parkinson," the dark haired girl said with boredom lacing her words. She didn't even look at Campbell.

"I'm Malfoy." I recognized all the names. They were all pureblood children like her and Theo. She nodded at all of them, then turned on her heels and left them without saying a word. She was meeting too many new people for one day. She decided to go back to her compartment and the comfort of her brother.

She huffed when she sat down. Theo looked at her with a small knowing smirk. "Lot of people?" Campbell nodded and a tear slipped from her eye. Theo's smirk fell instantly and he got up and closed all the curtains to the outside world then came to sit next to his twin who refused to meet his eye. "Hey hey Bells, no crying okay?" She just nodded. "I'll be here for you no matter what okay, right next to you." She looked at him then. "Father would not be happy if other people saw this okay," his voice was soft. He wasn't scolding her, just reminding her what a Nott was meant to look like in public.

Campbell wiped her eye. "You're right." She straightened her back. "I'm gonna change. Will you get candies from the trolley?" Theo nodded and stepped out of the compartment leaving her.

The most interesting thing that had happened after they took the boats to Hogwarts was a strange standoff between the Malfoy boy and Harry Potter. Everyone knew Harry Potter. He was the boy who lived. Theo and Campbell had stood on their tiptoes to see him. Campbell was a bit irked that the trolley was completely out of sweets, but the fact that Harry Potter was right there, talking to the Malfoy boy was so interesting that she had forgotten about it.

An elderly Scottish woman named McGonagall took them into the Great Hall and had explained that they would all be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor.

They were all gathered into a large clump and their names were read off a sheet of parchment in McGonagall's hands. "Hermione Granger." The Scottish accent was actually nice to hear. The bucked-tooth girl who Campbell had bumped into on the train stepped forward. She seemed nervous but steadied herself before she sat on the stool in front of the entire Great Hall. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and it was silent for a while before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Campbell twisted her fingers next to Theo. He grabbed her hand to stop her from doing it. "Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called next.

The smug boy ponced up the steps to the stool. The Hat didn't even land on his white blond head before it shouted, "Slytherin!" There were cheers coming from the Slytherin table but also boos coming from the Gryffindor table. Campbell furrowed her brows. She didn't really like the Malfoy boy but she didn't think he deserved to be booed.

Potter was interesting to watch. Theo noted how long the hat was on his head before finally deciding he belonged in Gryffindor. She saw the smug look on their faces as he walked over to sit at that table to sit with all the other 11 year olds.

Theo was called up next and Campbell felt her heart drop when he dropped her hand. Suddenly a new figure came up beside her. She looked over to see the coffee colored face of Zabini. "Are you nervous?" He asked her. She didn't answer. "I am," he continued. "I mean, we spend seven years in this house with these people. It seems big." She didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Theo looked pleased with this. Campbell hadn't given it much thought to what house she wanted to be in until now. She needed to be in Slytherin with her brother. She didn't know how to cope without him.

Before she knew it, it was her turn. The crowd disappeared once the Hat was placed on her head. It was so big and musty but also warm and comforting all at the same time.

There was a voice running through her head then. "Another Nott," it said as if it knew her. "Perhaps Slytherin with your brother then, but is that truly what is in her heart?"

Campbell shouted back at it in her mind, _Yes!_

"Such a strong mind. You'd do well in Ravenclaw."

_Slytherin. Please._ She pleaded with the voice in her head.

"Hufflepuff could use you as well. You're kind and loyal to your core."

_Slytherin. Do not separate me from my brother you mangey old hat!_

The voice scoffed at her. "Well if you're sure." Then out loud it shouted "Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the beginning of December which means it's the beginning of the the giving season so to honor that, there are going to be more chapters posted. I know, it's like Christmas! **

**I hope you enjoy Campbell being a little bit feisty.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, Just Campbell.**

That was years ago, a lifetime ago. The war had changed so much in that time and now? Campbell wasn't the same girl. Neither was Theo. Their father, who was now thankfully rotting in Azkaban, had made Theo take the Dark Mark. He had said that Campbell would never be a Death Eater because she was just a girl, her only job was to marry a wealthy powerful pureblood boy and produce pureblood heirs.

They were back on the same train again, going to their 8th year, a made up year that was for all the children of the war. Campbell and Theo had agreed that they would both attend and see what exactly they were going to do with the rest of their lives now that there was no one to tell them who they were going to become.

They weren't in a compartment of their own this time though. They were sitting out in the open, with the rest of the 8th years, at a table in the back of the train. There were only about 50 or so students that chose to return, each with their own reasons.

"This is ridiculous," mumbled Malfoy across from them.

"What is?" Theo asked.

"Coming back," he clarified. "You've got to see that Nott, no one wants us here." Campbell shifted in her seat. It had always been this way with the boys. They talked like she wasn't there unless she had something to chip in and then Someone would usually tell her that her opinions were not needed.

Theo sighed and cast a glance at his sister. She met his eye and nodded slightly. They had their own unspoken language, as if they could read each other's minds. They both knew that Malfoy was just speaking because he thought that it was what they were all thinking.

"I actually am looking forward to it," Campbell chirped. She didn't look at anyone when she said that, addressing everyone. Her face was unreadable to anyone who wasn't her twin.

It was Blaise that spoke to her. He had always been so nice to her. "Of course you are," he teased. "You're almost as bookish as Granger."

"Mudblood," Crabbe mumbled under his breath. Theo and Campbell had never liked that word but they had heard it enough growing up that it never fazed them to hear it in conversation. Theo had even used it from time to time, but Campbell found it unlady like to do so.

"If only she had the drive to get the marks she might actually be top of the class," Theo smiled next to her, ignoring Crabbe as he always did.

Malfoy scoffed. "As if your sister could compete on my level." It was a jest to be sure but it was still a reminder to Campbell that it never mattered before if she was smart or not, she just had to look good.

"If I wanted to, I could kick your pomus arse Malfoy." All the Slytherins looked at her then. "On and off the field," she added with a smug smile then went back to inspecting her nails.

"Are you implying that you're competent on a broom Little Nott?" Blaise asked. She looked into his deep eyes. He was messing with her. Blaise knew that she was good on a broom and that she like quidditch but her father had never allowed her to play.

"Oh I'm sorry," Campbell said quickly, "It wasn't meant to be implied. It was explicit. I am a better Seeker than Malfoy could ever dream to be." Theo laughed at his sister's bold new attitude. She usually was only like this with him but it was nice to see her shine in public.

Malfoy choked on his tea. "Yeah right," he finally said. Theo rolled his eyes. He knew that Campbell felt like she had to prove herself this year. She wasn't just a pretty face and soon everyone was going to know it.

Once they made it to the castle they were escorted away from the Great Hall, away from the sorting ceremony. Headmistress McGonagall lead them to a new section of the castle that had been added when they were rebuilding after the war.

"This year," McGonagall started, "you will not be in houses. You are all just 8th years, and as such you will live in the 8th year dorms together as one. There is going to be an 8th year table set in the Great Hall for meals, and there will be no points awarded to any of you."

The old witch led them to a portrait of a pretty young victorian girl with a fan in her hand. She smiled down at the students showing off her fangs. A vampire.

"This is your entrance to your dormitories. The password is Cattiberry." The vampire bowed her head as the portrait swung away from the wall to a common room. There was a fireplace on one of the walls and several seating arrangements were scattered about. It had none of the space of the Slytherin common room. Everything seemed crammed together. The colors were a mix of all of the houses as if the furniture was in fact scavenged from all the other dorms and just scattered into the room.

"Girls," McGonagall started, "will be on the left and straight up. Boys will be on the right and up. I expect good behavior from all of you. It is a privilege that you are back behind these walls, not a right."

"Of course Headmistress," Granger piped as if the witch had only been talking to her. Theo rolled his eyes.

"There is no curfew for you lot," she continued, "but if a Prefect tells you to return to your dorm, I suggest you do so. Just because most of you are 18 doesn't mean that the rules no longer apply to you." There was a lot of mermering amongst the group. "Also, there will be an 8th year quidditch team this year. Madam Hooch will hold tryouts on Thursday. Any questions?"

Granger's hand shot into the air. Of course she had questions. "Headmistress, will there be practice N.E.W.T.s available for study purposes?"

"Sod all," Baise whispered next to Campbell.

"Yes, the new Ministry has suggested that practice exams should be available to anyone who would like to take them, but they are completely optional." Campbell thought that she might try it out and see what kind of score she could get before any classes really started.

McGonagall clapped her hands together. "I will leave you to either get settled or come down to the Great Hall for dinner. Either way please get a good night's rest as classes start tomorrow." With that she was off.

Campbell looked at Theo and simply stated, "I'm hungry," then took off towards the Great Hall. In truth it wasn't as much hunger as it was a curiosity to see the new students and to sit somewhere other than the Slytherin table. Theo trailed close behind her and Campbell noticed that most of the other 8th years were following her as well.

Not to be outdone, Malfoy came up beside her. "You're awfully assertive this term," he noted next to her. Malfoy had come a far way from the transparent boy she first met. He was taller than her and had scars that you couldn't see unless you looked closely. He was all lithe muscle and strong cheekbones. He wore a black suit like usual and it seemed as though his anger reverberated off of him in waves.

"I've always been assertive Malfoy," Campbell breathed, "I just never had the liberty to show it before."

Malfoy scoffed. "I'm surprised your brother lets you do as you wish." Theo cast him a look at the mention of him. Campbell looked over her shoulder to see an irate look cross his bored features. She just shook her head softly at him.

"He is not my keeper. And anyway, why would he be? I am my own person, and it's about time people saw that." Campbell stomped ahead and swung the Great Hall doors open with wandless magic. The entire hall fell silent as she strode in, all the 8th years at her back.

Every eye was on her as she made her way to the front where their table was set up. She took up a place in the middle of the table and people started to file in around her. Houses mainly sat together, especially the Slytherins but it was no matter, Campbell had claimed this seat for the year and she would be damned if anyone tried to take it from her. Malfoy took the seat across from her, much to her chagrin, but she didn't let it show. She was the picture of decorum.

Blaise slid in on her left and Theo on her right. Daphne and Pansy where on Malfoy's left and Crabbe and Goyle to his right. It looked like a very attractive meeting of young Death Eaters Campbell thought but then swiftly shoved the thought away.

"That was some entrance Little Nott," Blaise mused beside her.

She smiled at the boy, he had always made an effort to be her friend and include her in things, not just her brother or not just as an obligatory tagalong. "I think this year is going to be fun," Campbell said and scooped food onto her plate.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Theo, Blaise, and Malfoy all sat in the common room sipping firewhiskey and playing a calm game of wizard's chess.

The common room was mostly empty thanks to the ungodly hour, and only a few people mulled around, seeming restless. That's what the Slytherin boys were. Restless. Each of them had the Dark Mark still firmly placed on their forearms, none of them really knowing what to do about it.

"You're sister seems different," Malfoy said calmly as if it hadn't been on his mind all day.

"Not really," Theo sighed, taking a drink. "With Father locked away she is just free to be herself now, without fear that he will hear about it and be cross with her."

Blaise was contemplating a move on the board. "Knight to E5." He looked at Theo then. "She seems happy." It was true. Theo had never seen his twin so happy, and so at peace. She wasn't nervous, she was stepping out on her own, interacting with people and not leaving the conversation completely drained.

"You'd know," Malfoy jabbed.

"What's that meant to mean?" Blaise asked, seeming offended.

"Oh come off it, you know what I mean. You've had a hard on for Little Nott since first year." At this news Theo lifted his head.

"Oi, I have not, she's a friend you git."

Theo interjected, "This is my sister you are talking about."

This didn't quell the argument boiling. "You pay a lot of attention to someone who's only a friend," Malfoy noted.

"Jealous that she actually talks to me?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy snorted in a very unMalfoy kind of way. "As if I'd want a swot like that. The only girl worse here is Granger."

Theo stood then, disrupting the chess game. "Another word about my sister and you'll both be hexed," he warned.

Malfoy only smiled. "Ah, so you are her keeper."

Blaise held up his hands in defeat. "Alright mate, it's okay, we're just taking the piss out of each other." Theo nodded and then sat back down. "She is right fit though, and just because we aren't trying to get under her skirt doesn't mean others aren't so inclined."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Like who?" He wanted names so that he could personally see to it that they didn't come anywhere near Campbell, not that he would tell her that.

"Goyle's been after her since she sprouted tits," Blaise said nonchalantly as if he wasn't just discussing his friend's sister.

Malfoy chimed in, "That McLaggen ponce."

"Thomas."

"Jordan."

"Flint fancied her for a while there," Blaise pointed out.

"Oi, I get it!" Theo grumbled. "You blokes can quit it now."

The other two boys laughed. Malfoy swirled his drink in his hand. "Don't worry mate, no one will mess with her, not if she keeps mouthing off like she has been." Theo slapped his friend over the side of the head.

"I hate you both."

**I know this is a short one sorry, not sorry. **

**Though I really do hope you like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year all! We are in the 20s again! Let's party. **

**Here is a new chapter for the new year. I hope you like it. I don't own any Harry Potter, just Campbell. **

Thursday rolled around and Campbell was practically vibrating with excitement. She was finally going to get a chance to try out to play quidditch.

She bounded into breakfast and waited for Blaise and Theo to move so that she could sit down. Theo looked over at his sister and smiled. Gone was the permanent look of boredom from her features. Her smile was as wide as a first year's who just got treats from Hogsmead. "What's got you in such good spirits Bell?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

She scoffed at him and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Tryouts are today!"

He nodded as if he had just remembered. "Oh right, that's what it is."

"Are you really going to try out?" Blaise asked, a little concern lacing his voice.

"Why would she?" Pansy piped. "Quidditch is such a boring sport with no practical application. It's not as if she is aspiring to be some beefy jock like the Weasellet."

"Who's tryout for the new team?" The voice came from someone not in the Slytherin group. They all looked up to see Cormac McLaggan staring at them.

"Campbell," Blaise said, a small amount of pride in his voice.

McLaggan looked at Campbell for a long moment then said. "I'll gladly give you pointers if you'd like Little Nott." He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a way that reminded her of two baby snakes coming out of their eggs for the first time.

"She'll need all the help she can get," Malfoy spoke from across from her. "I doubt she even knows how to ride a broom." There was a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well I can always teach her how to ride my broom," more eyebrow wiggling from McLaggan.

Everyone's head swung towards him but it was Malfoy that spoke first. "I suggest keeping those thoughts to yourself McLaggan."

To everyone's surprise, including her own, Campbell chimed in, "I can handle myself just fine Malfoy, on and off a broom." There was a suggestive smile playing at her mouth.

Blaise mockingly covered his own mouth and gasped. "My my, Little Nott is growing up right before our eyes."

"Shut it Zabini," Theo threatened. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going in.

Campbell cast him a look that said, _I can handle myself._

He shot one back. _I know you can but I also know how they think._

Campbell just rolled her eyes and got up from her spot. "I'll see you on the field boys." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and marched away in the direction of Advanced Potions.

Cormac sprung into action, following behind the witch. "Hey Nott, wait up." Campbell spun around to see him. The hall was mostly empty considering breakfast wouldn't end for another ten minutes. "Can I walk you to class?"

It seemed like a nice offer. It wasn't like no one had offered before. Campbell had boyfriends, but before she had to be very choosy about who she was seen fraternizing with. Now? She could do anything she wanted. "Sure McLaggan."

"Please," he started, taking her book bag off her shoulder and putting it on his, "call me Cormac."

Malfoy eyed the witch as she stormed out and then McLaggan as he trotted after her with a smile on his face. "Told you McLaggan fancied her."

Theo looked after them as well, his eyes glued to the back of McLaggan. "I don't like that git. He was after Granger in 6th year."

"No accounting for taste," commented Malfoy.

Theo rolled his eyes. "She can do what she wants," Theo sighed. He might not like the idea of his sister going around with a guy like McLaggan but he wasn't about to get in her way either.

Malfoy looked horrified. "He's not even a pureblood."

"Neither am I," Zabini spoke up. Theo and Malfoy swiveled their heads to see their friend.

"What do you mean?" Theo knew for a fact that Zabini came from a pureblood family, everyone knew that.

He shrugged. "Found out after Dad got sentenced. Mum's grandmother was a muggleborn."

Theo looked confused. "But she still had magic, so you're still," but Malfoy cut him off.

"He's not one of the sacred 28."

Zabini looked at Malfoy then. "Thank goodness," a smile spread over his face, "then I'd be as boring as you lot."

Malfoy laughed along with his friends. "But honestly, McLaggan is a horrid match for Little Nott. You have to put a stop to it before he sullies her and then no one will have her."

Blaise looked at Malfoy for a minute. "Honestly mate, it sounds like you're trying to throw your hat in the ring."

"It does," Theo agreed.

"As if I'd want to bed your sister," Malfoy defended.

There was a beat of silence before Theo answered. "It's not up to me to tell her who she can and can not be with. I agreed to this over summer. We talked about it and there will be no official courting, no marriage contracts, nothing. She wants to find love and the Nott estate will take care of her even if she marries someone as poor as the Weasel."

Blaise slapped his knee and laughed. "Your father would have a coronary if he heard about this." Theo nodded and laughed along at the thought of his father red faced and raging to no one. "His perfect prize of a daughter, slagging around with anyone."

At that Theo slapped the back of Blaise's head. "Watch it."

"Sorry mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a minute. Please bare with me. I put this piece down only to reread it and be inspired all over again. I'm working on getting a normal schedule going.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

Cormac had walked Campbell all the way to Potions even though he had class across the castle. "You really didn't have to, it's such a long walk back," Campbell said when she found out he had Charms.

"It's worth it just be near someone as fit as you Little Nott." Barely anyone ever called her Campbell or just Nott. Her brother was Nott and she was always just seen as his sister. She rolled her eyes at his attempt at a compliment.

"I suppose I will see you on the field today after classes." It was more of a question, to see if he was going to try out or not.

"Oh you were serious about trying out. That's cool. And hey, don't sweat it if you don't make the team, it's a pretty rough game." He smiled down at her but Campbell frowned.

"I'm a tough girl, I think I can handle a little game of quidditch." She reached for her bag that was still on Cormac's shoulder.

He stepped back out of reach. "I'm sure. I'm just worried about you that's all." He was being condescending and Campbell knew it.

She gave him a sugar sweet smile. "That's kind of you but I'm sure I'll be fine." She reached for her bag again but Cormac side stepped her. "Can I have my bag back please?"

He stepped forward, so close she had to step back. Her back hit the wall behind her, he had effectively caged her in. "I'll give you the bag if you give me a kiss."

Campbell could hear the hallways start filling up with students. She bit her lip and looked at Cormac. "Come on, I just want to get inside and set up my table." She reached for her bag but Cormac placed his hand on the wall behind her so the bag wouldn't be slipped off his arm.

"And I just want a little kiss," he tried. "Come on Little Nott, just one kiss." Campbell didn't like how forward he was being but she didn't know how to say no. In her experience guys didn't take it well.

"I don't really think it's proper, I mean I barely know you," she tried. McLaggan leaned in then trying to close the distance between his face and hers. She put a hand on his chest to try and push him away. "Cormac, stop."

Suddenly he wasn't there anymore. "She doesn't want you grubby lips on her, leave it be and give the lady her bag." Campbell saw Blaise and Malfoy staring at Cormac as Malfoy talked.

"Oh come on Baby," Cormac said stepping towards her again.

Blaise put a hand on his chest. "The bag mate."

Cormac looked at the boys. He huffed and dropped her bag to the floor. "As if I'd want to kiss a Death Eater slag anyway." Then he stormed away.

Blaise picked up Campbell's bag and went to hand it to her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was just staring at the floor, not moving. "Hey," Blaise tried. "Little Nott, you okay?" But there was no response.

Campbell felt as though she was in first year again. Scared of everyone and everything. She needed to find Theo. He could fix this. He could fix anything. Where was Theo?

"Take her stuff inside, I'll fix this," Malfoy said, motioning to her. Blaise nodded and went inside.

Malfoy stepped close to her, almost as close as Cormac, but he had a very different look on his face. "Get it together Nott." She looked up at him. "This is not the time or the place to be dramatic."

Anger flooded her vision. "Oh I'm sorry, is this inconvenient for you?"

Malfoy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes. "As a matter of fact, it is. I don't like having to babysit my friend's cry baby sister." Campbell looked like she was going to unleash on him but he continued. "Stop acting like a target and people will stop treating you like one," he hissed. Then he strode inside as if nothing happened.

Campbell was left sputtering in the hall. She stormed into the classroom to see it already was mostly full. Blaise had taken the liberty of setting her stuff at a table he was already occupying. She stormed up to Malfoy though, who was at a table next to Blaise.

She raised a hand and slapped him across the face. The sound reverberated through the suddenly very quiet room. "You have no right to ever speak to me like that, do you understand?"

Malfoy glared down at her. "Don't you ever strike me again witch." She raised a hand again but he grabbed her wrist so hard Campbell thought it might leave bruises. "Maybe if you weren't acting so pathetic I wouldn't have said anything at all."

Campbell wrenched her wrist out of his grip. "We will settle this on the quidditch pitch," she warned.

"Oh I'm shaking," Malfoy mumbled as she went to sit next to Blaise. Everyone in the room went back to whatever they were doing before hand but there were still many eyes glancing sidelong at the two Slytherins.

**I know I know. It's been a minute. Sorry.**

**Please read and review and remember, I just own Campbell, everyone else was born from the mind of JK**


	6. Chapter 6

By lunch Theo had heard about his sister slapping Malfoy. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he was sure she had a good reason. Campbell might have had a temper but she usually had it well in hand.

As everyone filed in, he saw his sister. He was going to ask her what happened but she started in all on her own.

From the moment she sat down she was going off about how he had such vile friends and how no one should ever speak to her that way and how she was going to hex his balls off if he ever did it again and how she didn't need saving from Cormac anyway.

"Saving from Cormac?" This was the first he was hearing of this.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. I had the situation well in hand."

Blaise rolled in, taking up his usual seat. "Sure you did. Malfoy and I dragged him away just as he was about to force his tongue down her throat. Then he said some pretty vile things to her." Campbell shot him a glare.

Theo looked concerned at his sister. "Are you okay? What did he say?"

Campbell waved him off. "I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, if you weren't comatose I would have laid him out right there."

Theo put a hand on Campbell's arm. "What does he mean?" She looked up at him and he knew. "You had an incident?" She just nodded. "You haven't had one since 4th year." She nodded again looking down at her hands. "Why didn't you come to me?"

She looked up then, residual fury in her eyes. "Because your friend is a complete arse!"

Suddenly Malfoy appeared across from her, she reached for her wand but Theo snatched it from her just in time. "Thanks mate," Malfoy sighed, bored already, putting some sausage onto his plate.

"I swear to Salazar I will wreck your day!" She yelled.

"Are you going to keep harassing me?" He asked with no interest. He didn't wait because he knew the answer was yes. "Mission accomplished Little Nott, day wrecked."

If he didn't know any better he would have thought there was steam coming out of her ears. "Shut it ferret!" Only Gryffindors called him that.

Anger glazed over his eyes. "I'd watch it if I were you," he said with a deadly calm. "You're starting to sound like that half-breed know-it-all." His eyes shifted to Granger at the end of the table. Her nose was buried in a book.

She didn't stop there. "You're the reason everybody hates us! You got Dumbledore killed, you were the coward who couldn't even do it. Always getting bailed out by Mummy."

That was the last straw. Malfoy stood and leaned over the table, hands firmly placed so he wouldn't be tempted to throttle her. "I was going to take it easy on you, cause you just figured out how to grow a spine, but no, not even being a Nott will save you now bint."

Then he moved away left the Great Hall without another word.

Blaise looked at Campbell with horror on his face. "I can't believe you said that." He got up too and followed Malfoy out.

She crossed her arms and looked at Theo. "Are you mad at me too?" She still looked angry but he knew she regretted her words, she was just stubborn sometimes.

"Yeah I am Bell," Theo sighed. "You don't know what it was like. I kept a lot of it from you, but that wasn't a good thing to shove in his face."

Campbell rolled her eyes. "Whatever, he deserved it."

Theo got up. "No. He didn't."

Then Campbell was left alone with her thoughts.

**Once again I don't own Harry Potter stuffs just Campbell. **

**Question: What kind of Harry Potter fanfic do you like the most.**

**For me, I love Hermione and Draco and really long slow burn Hermione and Draco.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for sticking around. We are finally on the tryouts scene. I like looking at things through Theo's eyes a lot. There may be a budding romance between him and our ****favorite bookworm. **

Theo sat up in the stands to watch the 8th year quidditch tryouts. Blaise sat next to him muttering about how he could never play quidditch, it might mess up his face.

"It is my best quality," Blaise said as an aside.

"It's your only quality," Theo muttered to him.

Blaise put his hand on his heart and gasped. "You think I'm pretty?"

Theo rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "What do you think will happen if one of them doesn't make the team?" Blaise knew who he was talking about. Campbell and Malfoy were turning into quick rivals.

"All hell will break loose I imagine." There was a moment of silence. "What if they both make the team?"

Theo scoffed. "They are both going out for seeker."

Blaise shrugged. "Hooch will put them were they work best and you know it. They could both end up playing."

Theo's brown eyes widened. He hadn't even thought of that. "That would be worse. So much worse." Blaise nodded in agreement.

There was movement in the stands and Theo felt someone sit next to him. He looked over to see the brown curls of Granger's head. She wore a Gryffindor scarf and was looking through some muggle binoculars at the pitch.

Theo and Blaise shared a look. "Hey Granger," Theo tried.

"Hey Nott," she replied not taking her eyes away from the pitch. Theo looked again at Blaise, who simply shrugged.

"What's up?" He tried again.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, this is just the best place to watch and Ginny asked me to take notes," she huffed.

Theo laughed. "So you're a spy for the enemy then?"

"The enemy?" She sounded outraged but then when she saw Theo's smile she backpettled. "Just because McGonagall said we weren't in houses anymore doesn't mean I've lost my loyalty."

Theo put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey I wasn't saying we should throw away loyalty, just have some 8th year added on yeah?" He bumped his shoulder into hers.

He caught a hint of red creeping up her cheeks. She shook her head. "Where's Cormac? I thought he was trying out."

Theo shrugged. Then one of the Patil bints sat down a row down from Granger. "You didn't hear?" She started. Theo made an effort not to roll his eyes at the beginnings of gossip. "Malfoy sent him to the infirmary."

This got Theo and Blaise's attention. Malfoy hadn't mentioned anything like that at lunch, not that he really had a chance.

"Draco? Why?" Granger asked looking again at the pitch.

"Apparently, he called Pansy a Death Eater slag and Malfoy got protective." Patil, always with half true information.

Blaise cut in then. "He never said that to Parkinson, he said that to Little Nott."

Theo looked at his friend. "That's what that wanker said to Campbell?" Blaise nodded. "I should teach him a lesson."

"Malfoy beat you to it," Patil chirped. Theo's mouth creased into a thin line. He was thankful someone was standing up for his sister, but he didn't know how he felt about Malfoy being the one to do it.

"Draco can't just go around beating people up. The Headmistress will have to punish him," Granger exclaimed in her swotty way.

"For what he said to my sister he should bleed," Theo countered.

Granger gave him a pitying look and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is Campbell okay?"

"Fine enough to slap Malfoy," Blaise piped.

Everyone turned to look at Zabini then. "She slapped him?" Hermione was shocked. Blaise just nodded.

"Who slapped who?" Parkinson asked as she took a seat next to Patil, under Theo. Daphne wasn't far behind sitting next to Pansy.

"Campbell slapped Malfoy," Patil said matter-of-factly as if she was the one to know it all along.

Pansy looked appalled. "That little bint!" Everyone laughed at her outrage. She swung around to face the pitch then as Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air. Suddenly there were brooms in the air and 20 8th years were doing drills.

Theo could see his sister even without the help of Granger's muggle gadget which she offered to him. She looked fast, but not as fast as Malfoy. He knew how to work in a team better than she did. She had only ever really played with Theo or in a simulation game where she conjured up opponents.

Granger was next to him scribbling down notes onto parchment. Theo chuckled to himself. Of course she would take actual notes.

A bludger came right towards Campbell and Michael Corner, some Ravenclaw bloke. Theo knew exactly what she was going to do before she did it. Instead of moving out of the way, which would have warned Corner of the coming bludger, she fell to the side, spinning so she was now on the bottom of her broom. She had mastered flying upside down when they were 15 because of a moment just like this. Corner got hit in the side with the bludger and tumbled to the ground.

Campbell pulled up on her broom righting herself and flying off smiling so wide that Theo could see. Theo jumped from his seat and whooped. "Yeah Campbell!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Granger laughed by his side. "What?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's just nice to see you supporting her like that." The red crept back over her cheeks.

Theo nodded and laughed slightly. "Don't forget to note that my sister is the best damn flyer on the team," he said poking at the parchment in Granger's lap.

She rolled her eyes. "Campbells not on the team yet."

Blaise popped his head out. "With that move she is. Our girl's got skills." Theo laughed. Blaise had always been a supporter of Campbell. "Go Little Nott!" Blaise yelled from his seat.

"Draco is obviously going to get a spot on the team," Pansy said matter-of-factly to no one in particular. Theo noticed that Greengrass had come to sit next to Pansy.

Daphne leaned into her friend. "If Crabbe and Goyle make the team, it will be a Slytherin majority." Theo looked down at the girls. They were leaning on each other and giggling together. Theo couldn't remember ever seeing either of them this happy.

Patil started talking then. "No way! Coote and Peaks are going to beat them out for beaters no problem." Theo thought that she must be the Gryffindor twin.

Blaise leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. "Goldstein is kicking ass as keeper over there," he pointed at the Ravenclaw boy manning the hoops.

Theo waved his wand, popcorn appeared in a bag in the air. "This is getting good. I think Hooch is about to change it up, give Campbell and Malfoy a chance to catch the snitch."

Granger looked at Theo. "She's going out for seeker?" Theo nodded. "Huh, I thought she'd be a chaser." Theo thought she had a point but didn't say it. Seeker is all Campbell wanted to be.

Suddenly the snitch was let out, Theo saw the flash of gold near the Slytherin stands. The moment he saw it Campbell saw it too. She drove her broom straight at it. Malfoy saw her move and knew what she was aiming at. Suddenly they were side by side chasing the damn ball.

They were flying in unison and Campbell reached her hand out. She was going to get the snitch. Then Malfoy bumped her sending her off her broom. She kept hold of it by the fingertips of her left hand. She cried out and Theo stood immediately, not knowing what to do to help. She was over 60 feet in the air, hanging on by just one hand. Malfoy was already gone, chasing the snitch down.

Before Theo could levitate her down safely, she swung her other arm to grip the broom and righted herself much to his relief. As she began flying again, Hooch's whistle went off. Malfoy caught the snitch. Tryouts were over.

Theo raced down to the pitch as Campbell landed. She stormed right at Malfoy only to be caught by Blaise and Theo. "Malfoy, you son of a bitch, you almost killed me!" She screamed at him. Malfoy just sauntered over as if it weren't taking both the boys to hold her back.

"You got in my way," was all he said. Then he walked off to see Madam Hooch with the team list.

Campbell was fuming but she had to know. Even though Malfoy caught the snitch, she had been right there and he had almost killed her. She still had a chance she thought.

They all walked over to where Madam Hooch was tallying the scores. She looked up from her board finally and addressed everyone. "Beaters are Coote and Peaks. Keeper is Goldstein. Chasers are Boot, Bones, and Nott. Seeker is Malfoy. Team Captain is Nott." Campbell's face glitched as she didn't know how to take the news. "Your practice time is Monday 3-5, Wednesday 8-10, Thursday 5am-6am, Sunday 7-9." Madam Hooch walked off the pitch then, leaving the group stunned.

"I, I," Campbell started.

"You made Captain!" Blaise pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground.

"I didn't get seeker!" She wailed. Theo looked at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Malfoy just examined his nails. "Of course you didn't get seeker. You didn't catch the snitch."

She stormed at him. "You pushed me off my broom!"

"You got in the way!"

Theo pulled her back. "Hey Bell, look at me." She did. "You made the team. Not only that, you made Captain. You did it Bells." He was so excited for her.

She finally smiled. "I did, didn't I?" She started jumping up and down. "This is amazing, I can't wait to tell fath…" she trailed off and stopped jumping. She cleared her throat. "I just, um, I just can't wait to get started." Theo nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug.

Blaise smiled at his little friend. "We should throw a party!"

"We should definitely throw a party!" Patil chimed in.

"What? Like with everyone?" Campbell asked.

Blaise and Patil nodded. Pansy looked up from her nails. "I could party."

Coote and Peaks flanked Campbell. "What do you say Captain? Gryffindors throw one hell of a rager," Peaks said.

Goyle pushed past Peaks to stand next to Campbell. "Not as great as Slytherin."

Granger rolled her eyes from her viewpoint on the sidelines. They were meant to be melding together. Creating a unity not about house but about the fact that they had all just been in a war a survived. That they all got to come back to this place and finish their education.

"We can all plan it together," Campbell conceded. She had never really like parties before, but then again, she had never been quidditch team captain either. She was smiling ear to ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Campbell was freaking out in her dorm. She was team captain. This was a quidditch party. She was basically hosting. She had no idea what to wear. She paced back and forth in front of her bed, looking at all the clothes she had laid out when Parvati and Lavender walked in joined at the little finger.

"What's wrong Campbell?" Parvati asked.

Campbell ran a hand through her hair. "I have no clue what to wear!" The girls looked at her sympathetically and went to look at the choices on her bed. Suddenly Susan Bones ran into their room holding two outfits, both a horrid shade of yellow but she was a Hufflepuff and Campbell thought that maybe those were the only things she could think to wear.

"Can someone help me decide what to wear?" She asked in a small voice as if she hadn't just bolted into the room at full speed. The girls all laughed.

"Only if you help me," Campbell said with a smile.

Soon there were at least 10 girls crowded into the dorm room all talking about clothes. "You can't wear that," Pansy said to Campbell, "it's so frumpy, no one will know you have any shape at all."

"What about the jersey, should I just wear that with some muggle jeans?" She held up the purple and black jersey that they all got at the end of tryouts.

Daphne came up behind Pansy. "Look, sure you could do that, but, don't you want to be different this year?" Campbell nodded. "Okay then! How about Pansy's green dress?" Campbell knew the dress she meant. It was silk and lace and skin tight and barely long enough to cover anything.

"Oh I don't know…" Campbell started.  
Lavender appeared by their side. "The sexy dress?" She asked as if she knew what they were talking about. "That would look so good on you Little Nott!"

"You can't keep it or anything," Pansy said. "But you can borrow it and we can tailor it a little if you want."

Hannah Abbott chimed in, "You should go for it Campbell!" She smiled at the Hufflepuff.

Resigned she tilted her head back. "Fine, fine. Let's do it before I chicken out and change my mind." She had never worn anything sexy before. Elegant, sure. Casual, yep. Sexy, never. Her father had always told her that she should look the part of a wife, not a mistress. Daphne clapped her hands and hurried off to her and Pansy's dorm to grab the dress.

As soon as they got it on her, they realized that Pansy's chest was much bigger than her own. They shrunk the bust and changed it into straps instead of a halter neckline. It fit better that way. Campbell waved her wand and added three inches to the hem much to Pansy and Daphne's chagrin.

"It's still not right," Parvati lamented staring at Campbell in the mirror.

"Is it too tight?" Lavender asked.

"No. It's the wrong color." Daphne knew it almost as soon as the words left Pansy's mouth.

"You're right! It needs to be silver!" Then suddenly someone's wand was out and the dress went from emerald green to a cool silver that flowed down every curve of her body like a river.

Campbell gaped at herself in the mirror. "Holy Salazar, it's perfect."

**Oh just you wait. **


	9. Chapter 9

Theo was finding it hard not to smile as his Slytherin counterparts and the Gryffindorks tried to mesh their idea of what a party should be. Gryffindor was loud and bright, where as Slytherins always prefered to have the lights low, it could get loud but usually ended up with people sneaking away and casting silencing charms.

The Gryffindors won the argument this time because they were backed up by the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaw didn't care either way, which made Theo roll his eyes. He hated people who couldn't form an opinion about something.

Hermione walked down the stairs then in muggle jeans and a chunky red sweater. Her wild hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Hey Theo," she said, her head bobbing with the greeting.

"Granger," Theo greeted back.

She looked him up and down. "It's a party Theo, why are you in a suit?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "It's a party Granger, why do you have a book?" He wasn't even sure she did but one look at her after his comment gave him the affirmation.

Hermione pulled a book out of her small beaded bag. "How did you know I had a book?"

"Cause you're you." She did something that surprised him then, she smiled at him.

"Am I truly that predictable?"

Theo took a sip of firewhiskey from his glass, he refused to use the plastic cups that the Gryffindors provided. "It's a good thing Granger. Too many of these gits do stupid things to prove that they aren't predictable. You're dependably smart, swotty, brave, annoying, but it's good."

Granger shook her head. "Is that a Slytherin thing, or just a you thing? Complimenting and insulting people in the same breath?"

"I didn't mean for it to be insulting."

"Annoying? Swotty?" She looked up at him with her brown eyes. Most girls Theo knew would have worn makeup to make their eyes seem darker or lighter, even his sister did that, but not Granger. She just stood there unconcerned with the fact she was at a party without any cosmetics.

Theo swirled his drink in his glass. "Well you are Granger. The truth doesn't have to be nice, but you shouldn't be offended." She looked at him skeptically.

"Sure. I hope your sister doesn't mind I invited a few people," she commented changing the subject.

He rolled his chocolate eyes. "Tell me you didn't invite the two buzz kills, Weasle and Potty." He glanced down at her and she could see the amusement in his eyes. He was teasing her.

"No," she shook her head, a few stray curls detaching themselves from the ponytail. "Just Ginny and Luna."

He nodded. "I like Lovegood. She's not boring." Then he walked off catching a glimpse of Malfoy and Zabini at the other end of the room. He called over his shoulder, "Granger, don't be shy, come mingle." She saw who Theo was walking towards and just shook her head, reaching for her book to show him what she would be doing instead. He smiled and shrugged at her.

"Slumming it with Granger now?" Malfoy asked when he reached his friends.

"Shut it," Theo warned. He didn't need his friend's judgment.

Zabini smiled his usual mischievous smile. "She was watching tryouts and they looked very cozy." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I'll take up a Gryffindor habit as well."

Theo just rolled his eyes, "I don't have a Gryffindor habit." But no one was listening to him, they were looking at something behind him. He turned around to see Campbell descending the stairs into the common room. She had on a Slytherin silver dress that left nothing to the imagination. It looked like something Pansy would wear.

Campbell made her way over to the boys giving them a small wave.

"Look at you Little Nott," Blaise whisled. She shook her head. Her normally straight hair was curled slightly at the ends and bounced when she moved.

"Yeah yeah, get it out already," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Malfoy turned to Theo then. "And she wonders why people call her a slag."

Campbell's cheeks burned then, not with embarrassment but rage, and maybe a touch of embarrassment. She pulled at her fingers in front of her, an old habit that she had meant to break a long time ago.

"Mate, if you don't apologize to Campbell we aren't mates anymore." Theo looked very serious as he said this to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked to Blaise but Zabini just held up his hands letting Malfoy know that he was on his own. Malfoy rolled his grey eyes dramatically. He turned to face Campbell. "Ms. Nott, please forgive me for my rude comment."

She crossed her arms. "Sod off Malfoy." Then she stomped off towards Peaks and Coote. They beamed down at her as she approached and handed her a horrendous red cup filled with probably butterbeer, perhaps something worse. She accepted it with a smile and drank from it. The rest of the team, Bones, Boots, and the keeper, whatever his name was, came up and they all started chatting away.

Theo looked at Malfoy. "Start being nice to my sister," he said. It wasn't a request.

"Why?" Malfoy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Because if you want any part of my friendship you will have to be, or you'll keep getting hit."

Malfoy huffed. "Yeah alright, but if she slaps me again, I will not be nice or kind to her, sister or not."

Zabini spun at this. "You are a real prat sometimes."

"I don't," Malfoy started, but Zabini continued.

"Little Nott is great and bright and opinionated and she is giving you a run for your money being a stubborn ass, but she is loyal and she has always been there for us, give her a break or Theo is right, you will be left alone with just Parkinson to talk to."

"Sod off," Malfoy mumbled and walked away.

**Oh boy oh boy. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I really am looking forward to Theo and Hermione.**


	10. Chapter 10

Campbell was enjoying the soft buzz that came with drinking a little bit more than one should. She was surrounded by the 8th year Quidditch team and even the alternates, all except Malfoy who she saw sulking in the corner, staring at her.

Peaks and Coote where talking to her about how the Gryffindor team did things and how practices were normally done, since she had never actually been on a team before, let alone been team captain.

Suddenly red hair and an attitude poked through the wall of muscle. "Are you guys giving away trade secrets? So much for Gryffindor loyalty," the redhead commented with a slight smirk on her face. "I hear you made Captain."

"Quidditch needs more female Captains," Campbell told Ginny.

Ginny raised her red cup slightly, "I couldn't agree more." She took a sip and Campbell did the same, feeling warm and tingly all over. "You'll have to teach me that upside down trick."

Campbell let out a laugh that might have been too loud but she didn't notice. "After we beat you, I'd be happy to."

"Oh Gin, you should have seen her," Coote started.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know it by looking at her, but girl can fly," Peaks joined in.

"Hermione told me all about it," Ginny said, glancing at the beaters that reminded her a bit to much of Fred and George. The memory crossed her face for a small moment and Campbell realized.

"I'm glad she invited you," Campbell said, changing the subject.

Ginny gave her an appreciative glace. "Yeah, well Gryffindore already had their welcome back party, and I'd never pass up a chance at scoping the competition and free booze."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Yeah, Luna is floating around somewhere, not sure who else." Ginny looked past Campbell as if Luna was just out of view.

Campbell took the redhead's hand and led her towards a darkened corner of the party, they sat facing each other on a yellow and gold couch. "I just wanted to say, there were things that I just," Campbell started. She thought that she was whispering but it was more like a quieter version of yelling. Ginny cast a quick silencing charm around them and it reminded Campbell of a bubble.

"You really don't have to." Ginny put a hand on Campbell's.

"I knew Rookwood, and I just, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss and for the part my family played in it." Campbell had tears in her eyes which she would blame on the drink.

Ginny had tears in her eyes too. "I miss him."

"I cannot even imagine."

"No you can't." Ginny's voice had an edge. "You still have your twin." Campbell just stared at the girl. "My family will never be the same again." Campbell wanted to tell her that her's wouldn't either, that her father was gone. "I don't know what you expected from this little chat. Absolution? Forgiveness?" Ginny scoffed. "I'm not the person who will give you either." The redhead stood then and stormed off. The bubble popped.

Campbell had tears streaming down her face. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. No one was. Campbell quietly stood and started towards the stairs to the girl's dorm. A hand gripped her arm and dragged her into the corner under the stairs. "Get off me," She yelped. There was the familiar bubble of a silencing charm and Campbell's heart began to race with fear.

"Why are you crying?" The voice was harsh and demanding and Malfoy's.

"Why do you care?" She wrenched her arm out of his hold and glared up at him through tear blurred eyes.

"You look," he started.

"Yeah pathetic, I know," Campbell bit out.

A hand reached up and Malfoy dragged his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Who did this?" Campbell was frozen. What was he doing? What was he talking about.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" It was a simple question she thought.

"You shouldn't cry at your own party."

"It's not my party." Campbell's voice was close to a whisper.

"Oh yes it is. It's been your party since you walked down those stairs." Malfoy was inches away from her face now. She was noticing her uneven breaths.

"You've had a lot to drink Malfoy."

"So have you."

"Why are you doing this?" He seemed to still be getting closer.

"Your brother told me to be nice to you."

Rage. That was what she felt. Pure and utter rage. "Sod off Malfoy! That is not what Theo meant and you know it."

He moved towards her and she backed up, her back pressed against the cold stone. "I can be rude, if that's what you're into." Campbell finally noticed he was slurring his words. She shoved him in the shoulders and he stumbled back. She moved out from under the stairs and the bubble popped. This party was horrible.

She ran up the stairs and away from the people and the music and the drinking. She ran all the way to her dorm and collapsed into her bed, not bothering with removing the dress or her makeup. She just pulled the covers up over her face and disappeared into sleep.

**Let's take a deeper look into the head of our Little Nott**


	11. Chapter 11

Theo woke with a pounding in his head and a sense that something was wrong. A less educated person would have chocked it up to twin telepathy, but Theo knew that there was no such thing. It was just a feeling he got when there was something very wrong with Campbell. Whether it was one of her bad days or not, he didn't know.

He threw on a robe and ran towards the girl's dorms. Of course he couldn't go up unless he was invited and even then there were more spells that restricted where he could go. He was left to pound on the invisible wall that barred him from his sister.

"What are you doing?" A very bushy haired Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Something is wrong with Bell." Hermione must have registered the urgency in his eyes because she didn't stick around. She turned on her heels and ran beat feet back up the stairs.

It was too long before she reappeared, but Campbell wasn't with her. He held his breath, waiting for Granger to say something.

"She said that she can't get out of bed."

Theo ran a hand through his hair. "Is that all she said?"

"She said a lot of other things but not all of it made sense." Granger looked at him with big brown eyes.

"Just tell me."

She let out a sigh. "She said that she is a horrible person, that Malfoy is a prick and a drunkard, her life is pointless, her father is disappointed in her, you're the better twin, she shouldn't even try to be better, worthless, useless, and then there were a few other things in there about being unforgivable but those where mumbled."

Theo shook his head. "I need to get up there."

"I can't get you into her room."

"Fuck!" Theo yelled loud enough to wake the whole house, kicking at the invisible wall. He breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of his anger. "Okay, okay, um, Granger, lovely Granger," he reached for her hand as she came down the rest of the way. She let him hold her hand in his. "Will you do me a very large favor and take care of her?"

She started to shake her head, "I have class Theo." He sighed and hung his head.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. Will you get her work for her then, from her classes? I can get you her schedule."

"Yeah of course." She started to pull away but he held on tighter.

"Thank you Granger." She just smiled and nodded. "One more thing?"

**Yeah... I know this is short. Though, I really love this small exchange between Theo and Hermione. It makes me smile, even if the bad is coming, and oh is it coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was a tough chapter to write for me. I wrote it during a time where I was feeling similar and so it took a long time. **

**I hope you like this story so far, it's been super fun to write but also ****challenging**** which I think is a good balance.**

Campbell woke up again closer to noon than dawn. Her face was scrunchy and tight thanks to the tears that riveted down it all night. She was sure she looked horrific and much like a melted clown. She remembered or maybe she had dreamt, that Hermione had come in.

Campbell couldn't tell what had actually woken her up until she saw it on the trunk at the foot of her bed. Food. Glorious smelling food. Campbell moved slowly through the sea of blankets and grabbed at the plate, then closed the curtains with wandless magic and started to slowly eat. There was a cupcake and many slices of bacon and even some of those sour gummies from the Weasley place that made your tongue purple. Under the cupcake she saw a note.

_I'm down stairs. _

_Join me Bell._

_Breath. _

_Theo_

Campbell felt guilty immediately. She wrapped herself up in a forest green blanket and trudged out of her room, her plate floating behind. As she came down the stairs she saw him there, legs stretched out across one of the sofas, arms folded over his eyes. He hadn't even changed out of his pajamas. Horrible things really. If Father had seen them he would not have been impressed. Campbell squashed that thought as another one popped up. Simple black drawstring bottoms and a white vest. She thought it suited him nicely.

She nudged his legs with her own and he removed his arms from his eyes. He took her in slowly, getting that look on his face that always made her want to cry. She hated worrying him. He moved so that she could sit on the sofa with him and she curled into herself on one end while he leaned close to her on the other, the plate floating between them. Theo snagged a strip of bacon.

"Granger is being kind and gathering your work for today as well as she also left you the plate and note." Theo knew she probably wouldn't answer. Bell never spoke after her episodes until she felt a little more human. Theo noticed that she was fidgeting with the blanket she had wrapped around her. He summoned her a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. She accepted it with a small nod.

Theo remembered back when they were kids, their father had yelled at her for something or another, most likely speaking out of turn. She had hidden herself away in her room, even the house elves couldn't get her to eat. Theo eventually went in with candy just to try and get her to eat. He had discovered her completely motionless on her bed. He half thought she was dead. When he had finally coaxed her into eating the sweets he had brought her she finally started to move, slowly as if she was weighed down. She had sat up, and he just talked at her for a long while. He found it to be a personal accomplishment when she finally did speak. Ever since then he had been there for her, whenever she felt overwhelmed or sad or angry or nothing, or even when she got this bad. That's what they called her episodes.

"You know, everyone said it was a pretty good party," Theo tried again. Campbell just looked blankly at something beyond him and took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Since it's Friday, we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and just walk around the two of us, like the old days." Still nothing. "You and Blaise seem to be getting along well these days." She picked at the cupcake, grabbing a pinch of the cake, getting frosting on her fingernails. "I was thinking I was gonna finally grow my hair scruffy." Campbell scrunched her nose at that which made Theo smile. "Oh come on Bell, I'd look great scruffy." She just shook her head.

Theo grabbed a strip of bacon and bit into it. He made it super crispy like Bell liked it but he preferred it a little chewy. It tasted like ash to him. He put the bacon back on the plate.

They were both startled by the common room door opening. Campbell scrunched herself into an even smaller ball, letting the blanket and her hair shield her from prying eyes. Theo knew this interruption would set back the progress he had made. He wasn't sure how much but he knew that he had almost gotten her to start talking.

Theo saw a thin black boy slink through the door. Blaise. He looked like he was trying to be sneaky about it. He turned around and dark eyes met dark eyes. Blaise's smile grew on his face. "Hey Nott!" he greeted. He started walking towards the couch when he saw the bundle that was Campbell. "What's going on?" He asked hesitantly. Theo didn't think he had really seen Blaise careful, about anything, but he was being careful now, keeping his voice low and even, his steps slow, his eyes not leaving Campbell.

Theo looked at Campbell too. He drew his lips into a thin line. "It's not a big deal man, just a bad day, you know how it is." Theo gave him a not so subtle _leave_ look.

"Yeah I get it." Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets then walked around to the front of the couch. "Little Nott is just having a bad day." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and the coffee table moved closer so he could sit on it, right in front of Theo and Campbell.

She still hadn't come out of the shell she created for herself, but she tilted her head closer to his voice.

Blaise looked at the floating plate and grabbed one of the gummies. "Don't these turn your tongue purple?" He asked before popping it into his mouth. Campbell lifted her head slightly, her eyes peeking up over her arms. Blaise could see the smudged makeup but didn't say anything. He just stuck out his tongue. "Is my tongue purple yet?" he asked, holding his tongue out as he spoke.

Theo just looked at Campbell, wondering what she would do. She just looked at the boy for a long time. The silence stretched on and on and Theo thought he had never known Blaise to be that quiet for that long.

"Who's getting your school work?" Blaise asked Campbell almost softly.

She fulling peaked her head out from the cocoon she had created for herself. She looked to Theo for an answer.

"Um," he rubbed his palms together, "Hermione is grabbing her stuff." Blaise just nodded. "What are you doing out of class today?" He asked Blaise.

"Well, someone wasn't there," he gave a pointed look at Campbell, "so I figured it wouldn't be any fun." He just shrugged. He seemed a little too nonchalant for Theo to actually feel comfortable.

There was also a very very small part of him that hoped Bell would shut down even more, allowing Theo to shew Blaise away. It wasn't that he wanted Bell to get worse, to feel worse, he would never wish for that. It was just that this was his job. Helping Bell had always been his responsibility. It was a point of pride that he was the only one who could get her to talk. He hated the thought as soon as it crossed his mind. Who cared who got her out of the fog, as long as she got out.

Theo cleared his throat. "I'm sure Hermione could get your work for you too Blaise."

The boy turned, a smirk spreading slowly. "Oh yes, I'm sure _Granger_ could." He exaggerated her last name as if to point out that he caught the use of her first name.

A small voice, rough but still feminine, spoke softly then. "Will she get yours too?"

Theo turned a bit too quickly towards her, and she jumped slightly. He tried to keep his voice neutral and steady. "Uh, I don't know but you know how proactive Hermione can be, I'm sure she will."

Blaise just snorted slightly. Campbell turned to him slightly, but instead of saying anything, took another piece of bacon from the plate and nibbled on it.

"Have something to say Zabini?" Theo raised his eyebrows at his friend.

The boy just held up his hands in mock surrender. "No no. Nothing. I think it is awfully nice of young Ms. Granger to help out some down trodden Death Eaters."

Campbell flinched like Blaise had hit her. Theo tossed him a look that could kill and was slowly eating through the black boy.

Blaise shook his head. "Shit," he breathed under his breath. "I'm sorry Little Nott, it was just…" He stopped when she looked straight at him.

"Don't," she breathed slowly. Blaise just nodded, knowing how much he messed up.

"Blaise is going to get you some water," Theo said, knowing she didn't need it, not with the hot coco in her hands. Theo stood, pointedly looking at Blaise, silently telling him to follow. Blaise thankfully complied.

Theo didn't like the idea of leaving Bell alone for too long so this would have to be fast. He resisted the urge to punch Zabini in the face for what he had said.

Theo cast a quick silencing charm around them in the small kitchenette on the outside of the common room, close to the boys stairs. Blaise spoke first. "Look, mate, I know. Sometimes I talk without thinking."

"You never think," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Campbell sat there alone on the couch wondering if that was all she was ever going to be. Even if she didn't take the Mark like Theo did. Maybe people would always just see her as another Death Eater skum who thinks she is better than everyone else.

That's when Granger walked through the door carrying a stack of papers and books. She bustled past to place the stack on the table in the middle, right where Blaise was sitting a moment ago. Hermione let out a puff of air that might have been a sigh but Campbell couldn't tell.

"Alright," Hermione started, trying to get her curls out of her eye line. "I brought you all your homework and also notes from all your classes. I know that it might not be the best notes for you but I took them so I think they will get the information across, and of course you can always come to my room or find me in the library if you want to go over them. I would also love to help out with some of your school work." Campbell didn't think the girl took a breath that whole time.

Hermione looked at Campbell expectantly and she didn't know what to do. She looked longingly towards the kitchenette, hoping Theo would walk out at that exact moment, but he didn't.

Hermione placed a hand on Campbell's knee and looked her right in the eye. "You can talk to me whenever you like." When Campbell nodded the other witch smiled, stood, and walked away. Back to her own classes Campbell supposed.

Theo and Blaise walked out then, too little too late to help her. Blaise was holding a cup of water but didn't extend it towards her, nor did she reach for it.

Theo looked at the stack of papers before his sister and his mouth quirked up at the edges. He stayed silent though. Campbell knew that look. He had given it to Millicent Bulstrode in fourth year. She was a nasty girl that Campbell didn't care for much. Father never knew how Theo felt thought. She was just a halfblood.

The tense silence was broken unexpectedly by Campbell. "I don't know what to sleep in." The boys considered what she said. "All of my pjs are too warm."

"It was always so cold in the dungeon," Theo agreed.

"I've just been sleeping in the nude until The Ministry unfreezes my funds and I can get new night clothes." The twins shared a look. It was fast but Blaise still saw it.

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. We would be more than happy to help out." Campbell offered all the words to the floor, not bothering to look him in the eye.

"I don't need charity."

"Call it a loan then," Theo offered. "Or a gift. Or whatever you want it to be."

Campbell lifted her head but only to rest it on Theo's shoulder. "Plus, if all the boys see you wandering around naked," she trailed off then looked at him and smiled. "No one would be able to keep their hands to themselves."

He weighed the words, the smile on her face. He gave her one in return. "Alright, I'll come to Hogsmeade with you and let you buy me night clothes. You know I also need a new cauldron."

"Don't push it Zabini," Theo warned half-heartedly as his twin chuckled slightly.

**Yeah... Little Nott was not doing well at all. Hopefully Hogsmeade will do good things for her. **

**Yeah. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday was warm and welcoming. The sun had dained to appear and no clouds dared get in it's way.

Everyone was seated at the dining table talking amongst themselves when Granger squeezed in next to Theo. She placed in front of him, moving his plate and subsequently Campbell's and Blaise's plates out of the way, a stack of papers and books that mirrored the ones she had brought to Campbell yesterday.

"Sorry I couldn't get these to you yesterday, I had to gather them after my classes. Thankfully I know the classes and we actually share a few, so it was easy enough to get the notes for them." Granger looked at everyone.

There was no one talking anymore. Malfoy had stopped moving midbite. Pansy had a permanent look of disgust on her face and Daphne had a hand on her arm.

It was Crabbe who broke the silence. "You have your pet mudblood running errands for you now?"

Hermione was still. Theo thought she was considering her response. He was about to give one of his own when Zabini of all people did it for them.

"Give it a rest you daft lug. You're just jealous because no girl has talked to you, let alone looked at you. I'm fairly certain if any did they would vomit on sight."

Campbell chimed in. "Oh it couldn't be that bad," she told Blaise. "Let me give it a try." She turned dramatically towards Crabbe. Everyone was now looking at him instead of Granger. Campbell started to make some fake gagging sounds and turned away quickly.

Crabbe stood from his seat looking red and large. "Be careful what you say bint."

"Get bent." Campbell shot back.

He looked ready to lunge at her from across the table when, "Enough Crabbe. You've embarrassed yourself enough for one day." Malfoy spoke smoothly and almost bored, never letting his eyes leave Campbell's. She didn't know how long he had been staring but it made her feel as if she weren't wearing enough clothes.

Crabbe stormed off in a huff. Malfoy looked after him and saw Goyle looking conflicted. "Go," was all Malfoy said and the other boy left, taking his plate of food with him.

Everyone soon went back to their own meals, their own conversations. Hermione gave a grateful look to Blaise and Campbell.

Theo, sounding a bit rougher than he had intended asked, "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione tried and failed to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going with Ginny and Luna. You guys are welcome to join." Hermione looked at all three of them.

Campbell shook her head. "I'm not sure that's the best idea. Ginny and I had a bit of a row at the party and I'm not sure she'd be as comfortable with me being there."

Hermione nodded. "I heard about it." Of course she had. "Ginny feels just as bad as I'm sure you do about it."

"How about we meet you lovely ladies for some drinks at the Hogshead or the Three Broomsticks?" Zabini suggested.

Hermione nodded happily. "Let's make it the Three Broomsticks. Luna has a thing for the atmosphere there."

"We will be there. 3?" Theo asked. Hermione just nodded and stood to leave. Casting a smile back as she went.

Malfoy took a devastating bite of an apple and stared at the stack of work on the table. "Why weren't you in classes? Any of you," he added looking at all three of them.

Blaise took a bite of some pie. "Yeah well, we all decided to ditch you see." Crumbs where getting everywhere. That boy needed to learn how to not talk with his mouth full.

Malfoy scoffed. "I thought Slytherin's Princess wanted to be the golden girl this year." He held her in place with his story eyes. "Not going to do that if you keep skipping classes Little Nott."

Campbell couldn't even get angry. The prat had a point. She looked over at her brother. He gave her a curt nod, knowing what she was thinking.

Campbell swallowed. "Are you nervous you won't be in second place this year?" It was meant to sound snappy, but her voice was too small.

Malfoy crooked up a pale eyebrow. "You think I'm going to be first in class?" He put a hand on his heart in mock surprise. "That means so much, really."

"Go to hell Malfoy," Campbell spat a little more confidently.

"I'll see you there Sweetheart."

_**Sweetheart!**_**I know I was the one who wrote it but it makes me ****squeal**** like a little girl. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a little look at the boys. I love these boys so much it hurts. Hope you like it, I kept it kind of short. **

Theo stood in his dorm that he shared with Zabini and Dean Thomas. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror. Zabini came up behind him. "I thought I was the vain one."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I just want to make sure this isn't horrible." He looked at his deep green long sleeved shirt and black trousers.

"You look good mate." Zabini took a look at himself. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. He looked himself up and down smiling until he got to his left arm. His chocolate covered skin was marred horribly by the dark mark. It would never go away. Zabini pushed his white sleeves down.

"I can't look at mine either," Theo commented.

Zabini shrugged. "I don't know what you mean mate." Theo just bit the inside of his cheek. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, balling his hands into fists. He thought then, how Bell was lucky. She didn't have a permanent reminder of the worst thing she had ever done, not that this war did not mark her in other ways.

They stepped out and went to the common room to meet up with Bell so they could all go to Hogsmeade together. Malfoy was reading with a book balanced on his knee on one of the leather chairs in the common room. A cup of tea hovered just above the arm rest and he took a sip every now and again.

"Where are you two off too?" Malfoy did not even look up from his book.

Theo sighed heavily through his nose. "Come on Malfoy, we are going to Hogsmeade. Come with us." Malfoy did look up at that.

"You want to step foot in that town again?"

Zabini ducked his head low, the big mouthed Slytherin had nothing to say. "Bell needs to go. We all need to go." Theo tried to calm his breathing, feeling a tightness in his chest. Bell had wanted to help with the rebuilding of the town, and Theo agreed to send money to some of the shop owners. They didn't know who was giving the money, they probably would not have accepted it if they knew it was from the Nott family.

Malfoy let out a loud sigh. "Come on mate," Zabini urged, still looking at the floor.

Malfoy closed his book and shooed away the tea cup. "Fine." Theo didn't notice but Zabini did when he finally took his eyes off the floor, Malfoy smiled. It was nothing big, but it was still there. The three of them had been friends since first year, yet he still felt far from Malfoy. Malfoy had always been cold and aloof. Though, most of the time he was loyal. It was always begrudgingly, or the image of begrudgingly, but he would always drop anything for his mates. Zabini respected that.

They shifted awkwardly for a moment before Campbell came down the stairs from the girl's dorms. She had pulled her hair up into a bun and some of her soft hair fell around her face. Her shirt was grey and cropped to show off a small sliver of her middle. Her shorts were black and flowy and looked a little short for Theo's liking, but it was her body. She had strapped on some black heeled boots. They clicked against the stone steps as she descended.

"Took you long enough Little Nott," Blaise joked, still not at his full height but with that wicked smile on his face.

Campbell scoffed. "_You_ are going to lecture me about how long it takes to get ready?"

Blaise put his hand to his heart. "You wound me Little Nott."

She smiled at her friend. "Yeah, yeah, you'll get over it. You're a big strong boy." Joining the boys she smiled widely. Theo knew it was a real smile. "You joining us Malfoy?" She quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

He looked back at her with a bored face but a strange intensity in his grey eyes. "I wouldn't miss it."


	15. Chapter 15

The four strange teens stood on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The cobblestones where still chard black from the horrors of last year. They could still remember the choking smoke and the flames that reached high into the sky, singeing everything they touched. Most of the shops were able to rebuild, but the Slytherin's could still see the chard husks of some of the old long had they been there? 100 years? More? And they were gone in a matter of hours. Campbell felt a chill cascading down her body, making her hair stand on end.

None of them were brave enough to step into the town, not after everything that had happened. Theo could still feel the heat of the flames on him now, hear the screams.

"We should go back. Maybe we can get Hermione to get you those night clothes Blaise?" Campbell offered.

"She really is turning into a servant isn't she," Malfoy commented. Theo glared at his friend.

Theo grabbed his sister's hand before she or any of them could turn around. "We have to go in there sometime, and Hermione is expecting us." He took the first shuttering step onto the blackened road and Campbell followed, Zabini and Malfoy strolling along with them. It seemed that only a few of their fellow Slytherins made the trip to Hogsmeade along with them. Parkinson and Greengrass where linked arm in arm close to Honeydukes and Davis was looking at new quills farther down the street.

The uneven ground of the cobblestones was forcing Campbell to hold onto her brother tighter than normal or risk a twisted ankle. Theo looked down at her shoes. "Why would you wear those things?"

"They're cute," Campbell argued.

"They're impractical."

"I just need practice."

A snort sounded from behind them. Campbell shot a look over her shoulder to see Malfoy laughing quietly at her. She flashed him a soul withering glare and turned her head back around to notice that Theo was leading them towards Honeydukes.

"Ladies," Theo inclined his head towards Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass who turned as one, arms linked together in an unbreakable chain.

"Hey boys," drawled Pansy which made Campbell's eyes roll. Pansy had always done that, on purpose to be sure, excluding Campbell, or treating her as an afterthought.

"Hi there Campbell," Daphne cooed from Pansy's right. Campbell flashed her a wide smile in thanks.

"We going inside or what?" Blaise asked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Campbell stopped a frown from forming. Blaise wasn't going to be buying anything at Honeydukes let alone any other shop, not for a while. She hooked her vice grip on her brother and looked straight at Blaise.

The boy was perfect. His skin was smooth and chocolaty and his eyes, green as the forbidden forest. He looked dark, dangerous, and otherworldly charming. He somehow made the most simple of outfits look elegant.

She took the lead and walked into Honeydukes, packed with students already, the chatter was so loud she could barely hear the bell that chimed as the door opened. The smell of sugar assaulted her nose and she smiled. Campbell had missed this sweet mess of a place. She turned to see if her compatriots had followed her in and she was surprised to see a small smile on Pansy's face. Campbell wasn't the only one to miss this place.

Campbell grabbed hold of Blaise's hand and dragged him towards the chocolate frogs. It was hard to shoulder her way through the other students, especially with a slightly reluctant Blaise in tow. All the chocolatey goodness was presented in front of her. Chocolate wands, cauldrons, skeletons, even the Honeydukes Best Chocolate. Campbell smiled up at her friend like a child at Christmas.

"You look like Frankie Firstyear trying to get a sugar high," Blaise tried, and failed, to keep a stern face.

"I am looking for a sugar high." Campbell kept a hand intertwined with Blaise's and with the other she started picking up candies. "Fall into a sugar coma with me!" It wasn't a question, more of a demand. With a handful of chocolate she got sight of the Sound Changing Sweets.

She pulled Blaise with her, nearly pushing over some 5th year and dropping all the candy she had gathered. "Come on we can invite Theo and Dean and whoever else."

Blaise wasn't an idiot. He knew what she was doing. Campbell felt bad because all his money was hanging frozen at Gringotts with little hope of retrieving it soon. The real smile on her face thinking about the candy she was going to eat was well worth it.

"Come on Little Nott, let me hold something before you drop it all." Blaise smiled as his friend released him finally and dumped her whole haul into his awaiting arms. He trailed after as she continued to circle the store, adding nearly every candy she could grab to the pile in Blaise's arms. He had to cast a wandless charm to make sure it wasn't going to all topple to the floor.

Malfoy caught a glimpse of the smaller brunette and the overloaded black boy. He walked towards him and a distracted Campbell nearly ran right into him. "So Zabini is your bag boy now?" She cast him a dark look that made the right corner of his mouth twitch up slightly. He couldn't help it, she was just so easy to taunt.

"Blaise and I are hosting a candy party in his room," Campbell announced as if it should have been obvious.

"Wait, my room?"

Campbell ignored the boy behind her and tried to move past Malfoy, but he just stepped smoothly into her path. "Am I invited?"

"Everyone is invited." Her neck was red and the stain was slowly starting to creep up her face.

"And you wonder why people treat you like a child." Malfoy looked over her head at something that seemed to be much more interesting than her.

"You don't have to come Malfoy," she spat his name like a curse. He glanced down at her for the barest moment, then flicked his gaze to Blaise.

"There better be alcohol there," Malfoy warned and walked away.

Blaise came up behind Campbell and bent down so only she would hear. "Malfoy seems to be getting under your skin there." She could hear the smile in his voice. She turned her head to glare at him. Blaise chuckled lightly so as to not tossle the mountain of sweets. "When did this party move to my dorm?"

Campbell just rolled her eyes and tapped him lightly on the cheek. "Oh honey, it was always in your dorm room." He watched her walk towards the sugar quills and grudgingly shuffled towards her.

By the end of the Honeydukes trip, Campbell had five bags stuffed to the top with sweets and Blaise cringed at the price of it all. She waved him off as if it where nothing, and he supposed if he had his money, it would have been nothing to him as well.

"Alright, let's stop at Gladrags to get you some night clothes." Campbell led the way balancing the bags on her arms, looking like a scale about to tip one way or the other. "We can make the candy party a pj party as well!" Blaise had to chuckle behind her. She seemed happy. After yesterday it was nice to see.

They pointedly avoided looking at the husks of buildings and the scorch makes on some of the old stone walls. Blaise remembered riding overhead on a broom, high above the town, the flames and smoke threatening to drown him completely. After that and the horribleness of the Room of Requirement, just the smell of smoke made him want to run to the closest lavatory to retch. Little Nott was fortunate enough to not be in the Room of Requirement when Goyle almost killed them all, but she was in Hogsmeade. They all were. Blaise wondered if she woke up with the sound of screams still echoing in her ears like they did in his.

They walked into Gladrags Wizardwear to see an onslaught of dress robes and silly socks. Walking towards the back they saw closer to muggle styles, with actual dresses and sweaters, all perfectly tailored of course. All the way in the back were a few selections of night clothes, mostly for females but Blaise saw a pair of silk black pajama pants. He picked two of them and Campbell raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Blaise shrugged and Campbell rolled her eyes. "Alright, well I'm getting some new night clothes too."

"What do you usually wear?" Campbell's mouth twitched at the sides.

"You want to know what I wear to bed?"

He laughed. "You know what I mean Little Nott."

"Mmh." She let out a sigh. Campbell had known for a long while that Blaise was not even close to interested in her. "I usually wear a T-shirt and under garments."

"A muggle T-shirt?"

"Yeah. Theo and I went into muggle London this summer. Get away from all the prying eyes you know?"

Blaise looked down, his eyes going to the pajama bottoms. "Yeah," he sighed, "I know."

Campbell bit the inside of her cheek and turned back to the night clothes selection. She was tempted to get something green, just to hold onto being a slytherin. She held up a silk night dress that ended a few inches below her arse. It was a dark green with black lace trim. "How about this?"

Blaise looked at it with his normal bored looking face. "Little sexy."

Campbell smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Blaise looked over the brunette. "Does Little Nott want to be a little sexy?"

Campbell rolled her eyes. For the first time that day, Blaise realized how tired she looked. "I kind of do." She took a small step back. "Is that bad? Is Malfoy right?"

Blaise slung a free arm around her shoulders. "Malfoy is never right. Come on, you should get it, but maybe also something practical."

Campbell looked back at the selection and tilted her head in contemplation. "What about those?" She nodded her head towards a white set that consisted of pants much like Blaise's and a spaghetti strapped top.

"White?" Campbell bit her lip. "Yeah I think that would be good." She smiled up at him.

"Okay good. You should get a pair of the white pants so we can match!"

"Not today Little Nott." She just shrugged her shoulders and reached for the white cotton pajamas. Practical, sexy, and candy. So far it was turning into a very interesting trip to Hogsmeade.

**I just love Blaise and Campbell's friendship. Brings me smiles.**


	16. Chapter 16

The four Slytherins were sat around a booth hidden away in the back of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for their companions to show up. Theo glanced at the enchanted clock hovering above the bar, noting it was 3:06. Granger was late, a very un-Granger thing.

"Perhaps we should have sat closer to the front."

Campbell looked at her brother. To anyone that was not his twin, they would have seen the common uninterest look on his face, but Campbell could see the slight crease in his brow, the slightly down turned mouth. He was worried. She had to suppress a laugh.

"Relax Nott, they're coming through the door now," Malfoy motioned towards the front door. A redhead trailed by a blonde and a poofy brunette walked in and looked around.

Campbell rose slightly in her seat and waved at the front door wildly, getting the attention of the witches.

"Get control of your sister," growled Malfoy. Campbell shot him a disgusted look.

"Get a personality Malfoy!"

"Get a grip on reality Little Nott."

"Shut up! I swear to Salazar I'll turn you into a ferret again you slimy haired…"

"Hello," Lovegood interrupted. She had a serene sort of look on her face that relaxed Campbell.

"Hey Luna," Campbell greeted, moving a strand of hair out from in front of her face. "Hey guys," she greeted the other two girls.

"I see we interrupted an argument." Ginny noted, looking slightly amused.

"Piss off," Malfoy mumbled. No one really paid attention.

"Do you want something to drink?" Theo asked. "I'm headed up there now." He motioned to the bar.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I know what they want, I'll help you grab them," she offered.

"Bell?"

"Just a butterbeer with cinnamon."

"Zabini? Malfoy?"

"Mulled Mead for me mate," Blaise answered.

"Firewhiskey, neat." Campbell rolled her eyes at the pretentious Malfoy.

Theo and Hermione walked towards the bar, leaving the odd looking 5 wizards in their wake.

There was a stiff silence between them that lasted one too many heartbeats.

"Well this is cozy," Malfoy grumbled.

"No one is forcing you to stay," Campbell quipped back.

"Someone has to make sure you don't embarrass yourself and purebloods everywhere."

"I don't need a minder."

"Mum and Dad are fighting again," Blaise mumbled to the two witches across from them. Ginny laughed and Luna just had that same content smile. Campbell elbowed Blaise in the side. "Easy Love! I bruise like a peach."

"That's probably because your head had Wrackspurts floating all around it." Luna pulled up her strange pink spectacles as she said this. "It's also probably why you look so sad."

"I'm not sad Lovegood."

"If you say so."

There was another long silence before Theo and Hermione came back with several drinks in their hands and trailing behind them. Luna got a Cherry Syrup, but instead of an umbrella she had a stick of cinnamon stuck in it and what looked like cloves floating in it. The idea of those flavors mixing together made Campbell almost gag, but Luna looked like she was enjoying it.

Theo had gotten a Butterbeer with ginger in it, and it looked like Hermione had gotten the same, while Ginny got a normal Butterbeer.

"So what are we talking about?" Theo asked, sliding in next to his sister.

"Campbell and Draco were just arguing," Luna said airily.

"What about?" Hermione asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm not sure," Luna replied, as if she were the only one who noticed the conversation. "I think perhaps it is an extension of an earlier disagreement."

"Keep your nose out of our business Lovegood," Malfoy growled.

Luna just looked lazily over at the other blonde, their hair so similar in that strange moon light hue. "Alright." Campbell was almost jealous of Luna's ability to not let anything get to her. Unlike, most people, she never thought Luna was stupid or crazy, but actually much smarter than anyone she knows.

"Behave Malfoy," chirped Campbell. A white eyebrow went high on his forehead.

"I don't recall you being my minder either." His voice was rough and quiet and cruel.

There was a tense silence that stretched across the whole table. Malfoy and Campbell just glaring at each other.

"Hey Granger," Blaise started. Hermione lifted her head towards the boy whose face promised mischief. "You fancy having a horrible stomach ache later?" Hermione looked confused and Campbell elbowed him in the side.

"What he means to say is that we are having a little candy party as a sort of back to school happy treat, cause we all need a little joy these days." She broke up for a moment and looked down at her hands.

"We want you to come, is what she is saying," Blaise finished.

"Oh," Hermione was already shaking her head. "I have a lot of homework to do."

Malfoy laughed as Campbell let out a small, "oh."

Theo looked between the girls. "Come on Granger. Campbell spent all of her inheritance on candy. The least you can do is help us eat it all." He gave her a very kind looking smile, no smirk or twinkle of wickedness in his eyes.

It was very clear the red that was creeping up Hermione's neck. She looked away and fidgeted with the watch she was wearing. "Only if Campbell doesn't mind." Hermione looked at Campbell with strange eyes. They were pleading, but Campbell couldn't tell if it was for her to say yes or no.

Either way, Campbell already had her answer on her tongue. "Of course you can come Hermione! It will be so much fun."

**Short. Sweet. Tense. **


	17. Chapter 17

By the time the four wizards got back to the castle, all of 8th year had heard that Campbell not only bought half of Honeydukes, but was throwing some sort of party in one of the dorm rooms and that there would be Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

Somehow it had gotten around that it was some sort of pajama party. Campbell could only work out that someone had seen Blaise and her buying night clothes and made the assumption. Blaise looked a bit worried about this development but Campbell couldn't put her finger on why.

Theo had promised that he would handle all of the refreshments and she didn't have to worry. Campbell still worried. What if Malfoy was right and this was too childish. She would hate to see that smarmy git be right.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Campbell asked Dean Thomas for the 4th time.

The tall dark skinned boy smiled at her. "Yeah of course. It sounds like it's going to be fun." He looked so kind. Where the boys Campbell grew up around had sharper, harsher features, here was Dean Thomas, all easy smiles and honest eyes. He looked, maybe not harmless, no that wasn't the right word, but something close. Trustworthy maybe. Campbell couldn't put her finger on it.

"If you're sure," Campbell added hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm sure. Everyone I've talked to thinks it's a great idea too." Dean smiled at her, his teeth strangely white. "You're going to get a reputation for throwing some pretty wicked parties if you keep this up." He meant it as a sweet little joke and Campbell knew that but she couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought. Before, the only real reputation she had ever had was being Theo's twin sister or the girl Nott or Little Nott. She was always attached to someone. But, what Dean was suggesting was different. So much different. It was like she could finally see herself becoming her own person.

"Okay," Campbell smiled at the boy, "thanks for letting me, and I suppose the rest of the 8th years, take over your dorm for the night."

"It's really no problem." Dean looked at her for a long moment looking like he was trying hard not to say something. Then he finally said, "This kind of thing happened in Gryffindor from time to time, when no one was worried about dying. We didn't really have impromptu silly parties like this after Cedric." Campbell bit her lip. She knew he wasn't saying that to be mean or to accuse her of anything, but she still felt that pang of guilt she always got when something about the horror of the Death Eaters came up.

"I'm sorry," she said out of habit.

Dean's face scrunched a little. "I didn't mean it like that," he started but Campbell nodded.

"I know. I'm still sorry."

Dean took a step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, his hand fell but his face looked so comforting it didn't really matter. "You know I was held in Malfoy Manor right?" Campbell bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, well I know what your brother and Blaise, and Malfoy all are, or at least what they were forced to be." He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't hold anything against them, or you. We were just kids."

Campbell nodded and attempted a smile. Saying her goodbyes she made her way out of the dorm room and down the stairs. She was moving towards the Great Hall without really considering where she was going. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. "We were just kids." That's what Dean had said. But, it was less than a year ago that the war came to a close. Were they still kids or did the war take that from them too?

Dean hadn't really given her forgiveness, it felt different and somehow a little better. He had told her that there was nothing to forgive. It made her nervous but her heart felt just a little lighter as she smacked right into the somewhat wide Neville Longbottom. He dropped a few books and his bag spilled out onto the stone floor. Campbell hadn't realized it, but she had been chewing her lip while walking and she could now taste that strange metallic taste of blood slowly coming into her mouth.

"I am so sorry!" She dropped to the floor to help Longbottom clear up his things.

"No it's my fault really," Longbottom insisted. "I wasn't paying any attention."

"Neither was I," Campbell offered in a small voice.

"Well then, it's on both of us I suppose." He looked at her and smiled and it was so goofy and genuine that she had to smile back. "Oh, did I do that?" He pointed towards her lip with a worried expression.

She waved him off as they stood. "No no. That was me. I was biting my lip and then I ran into you and I guess I bit a bit hard." She smiled at him slowly, feeling that tug on her lip where it had split.

Longbottom rubbed the back of his neck with the hand he wasn't holding his books with. "Do you want me to take you to hospital? I'm sure Madam Pomfry could fix it up fast."

"Oh no no, please do not worry about it. It's really no big deal at all." Longbottom nodded and started walking away. "Oh um, Longbottom, er uh Neville. I'm throwing a sort of party later tonight."

"Yeah the pajama candy thing right?"

"Yeah. Well, if you want to stop by, I mean you are welcome to stop by if you'd like. Though, don't feel like you have to if it's not your thing or anything."

Neville smiled at her. "Yeah I'll look in on it after I finish in the library tonight."

Campbell felt her lips tug again as she smiled widely. "Okay. Good! I'll see you there."

They said goodbye and Campbell continued to the Great Hall, a sly smile creeping onto her face. She knew Longbottom coming would be a very good thing, if not for her then for someone else.

She walked into the Great Hall to see her spot filled. She cocked her head slightly to see the moon white hair of Malfoy sitting between Blaise and her brother. Her good mood over Dean and Neville was dissipating quickly.

She walked over to the table but wasn't sure what would be worse, demanding he move or just act like it was nothing and take his open spot next to Crabbe. She didn't like either idea, but she had to make up her mind now that she was at the table. She took a deep breath and sat down in Malfoy's seat with Crabbe and Pansy as bookends. She had her jaw set, trying not to open her mouth, knowing only rage would spill out if she did.

She saw Blaise and Theo share a look as she scooped some carrots onto her plate, and deciding if she wanted the fish or the chicken. Then she saw Malfoy's smug smarmy face set in what could only be described as a serpent's smile. There was a very long silence, no one wanting to break it, worrying what might happen if they do.

Unfortunately and fortunately, Crabbe had noticed Campbell next to him. "What are you doing?" Campbell looked at the boy. He was, well he was big in nearly every way. Sitting next to him made her feel smaller than she knew she was.

She was still in her Hogsmeade clothes and was suddenly very aware of her exposed legs and middle as well as the cut on her lip. "I'm getting food," Campbell said smoothly, knowing antagonizing him wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. She knew he wasn't the smartest but it was very unlikely that he had forgotten their conversation at breakfast.

"You should get it elsewhere, yeah?" She looked up at the boy then, a mix of anger and fear swimming in her eyes.

"I'm very comfortable here, thank you." Her words were clipped.

A cruel smile formed, showing his crooked yellowing teeth. "Did someone finally get tired of that mouth of yours and teach you a lesson?" She knew he was talking about her lip.

She couldn't tell if it was more anger or embarrassment that was heating her face at that moment but she knew that there was nothing she could say to make this situation better. She looked away and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She knew that the three boys across from her were paying very close attention to the situation and she hated it. She didn't need to be saved from an idiot like Crabbe.

"Looks like you learned your place well enough," there was a dark chuckle in his throat. She was seething at that but kept her head down, slowly removing her wand from her pocket just in case she needed it. She felt a large hand roughly grab her chin, forcing her to look at his wide face. "Now, I'd take that scowl off your face." She pulled her chin out of his grip roughly.

Theo gave her a look, his anger pulling on it's very thin leash. She shook my head slightly. She knew she could handle Crabbe. Blaise looked angry too but more curious when his gaze met her sharp one. He would want to know why she wasn't biting his head off and hexing him from here to Azkaban. Then she saw the boy in the middle.

He didn't see her. His stone cold eyes were fixed severely on Crabbe. He looked ready to throttle the boy. Campbell sighed. If he said anything, he would hang it over her head, saying that she was too childish and clearly needed someone to rein her in or she would continue getting into trouble.

"Malfoy," she tried. He didn't look at her, his gaze still fixed on Crabbe who was in turn looking at her with eyes she could feel roaming her body without the protection of robes. "Malfoy," she tried again.

"What?" he snapped at her, still not facing her though. There was a tick in his jaw and she thought if he clenched his jaw any tighter he would start cracking teeth.

"Tomorrow night is our first quidditch practice," she started.

"I'm aware." Cold. His voice was cold enough to frost over the glass on the windows of the hall.

She just wanted him to look at her. He needed to see that she didn't need help. "Do you think we should start with drills or perhaps try a mock game first to determine skills and how we work with each other?" He swung his head towards her with that. She realized in that moment that she had never actually asked his opinion on anything.

Crabbe snorted. "How you became Captain is beyond me. I don't see you having much to offer Hooch, but maybe she's into flat bints."

Campbell held Malfoy's stare but his eyes were blazing. A cold silver fire seemed to swirl where his irises should be. Blaise opened his mouth, she saw it from the corner of her eye but she put a hand up on the table and his mouth closed again.

Malfoy breathed harshly. "If I were Captain," he sounded like he was straining to say only this, "I would start with a mock game. Watch everyone move."

"She should just give up this Captain thing. You'd be better Malfoy." Crabbe said through a bite of potatoes. Malfoy broke from the small staring contest they seemed to be having and slowly moved his eyes back to Crabbe. Goyle was elbowing his friend in the arm. "What do you want, Goyle?" Campbell couldn't see Goyle's face but she could guess.

"Do you agree with Crabbe, Malfoy?" She was trying to get his attention back on her. The air felt dangerous.

"I think Crabbe should keep his mouth shut," Theo finally spat. Campbell shot him a look and swiftly shifted her gaze to Malfoy and back. Theo looked over at his friend, a quick look of shock flashed but faded quickly with understanding. Campbell was no longer worried about her pride, but was worried about what Malfoy might do.

"Little Nott should focus more on making herself presentable. No real pureblood women would come to dinner with blood on her mouth." Crabbe took another loud, large bite of food.

Malfoy looked back at her finally. "What happened to your face?" It wasn't a concerned question. It was a harsh demand.

Campbell took a deep breath, trying to exude a type of calm that would seep into him as well. "I ran into someone and I was chewing on my lip at the time, guess I bit a little hard when I fell."

"Who?" Harsh and cold and terrifying. That's what Malfoy was.

"I'm sorry?"

Another bout of rage flashed in his eyes. "Who. _The fuck_. Ran into you."

"Oh no. I ran into them, it was entirely my fault." She was trying hard not to push his buttons.

"Answer the bloody question Campbell!" She realized it was the first time he had ever used her first name.

"The clumsy bint should watch where she's going," Crabbe mumbled snidely.

"Crabbe! Goyle! We are leaving." Malfoy got up abruptly and walked out fast enough that the two boys had to scramble to follow. Crabbe though, didn't leave before pinching the exposed skin of Campbell's side.

Once the three of them left Campbell's head fell into her arms.

"What is wrong with Malfoy?" Pansy asked, as if she hadn't even noticed the confrontation that was threatening to simmer over just to her right.

Campbell lifted her head slightly. "I said something that made Malfoy mad. The usual." Pansy scoffed.

"I think Crabbe got under his skin as well," Blaise added slowly, looking at Campbell. "You good Little Nott?" She nodded, suddenly dreading the thought of trying to be around drunk and sugar hyper people all night.

**Fucking Crabbe man. **


End file.
